Coreuth Din'assa (gryphon gold)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Rogue (Rake)/Wizard (Manipulator) Level: 2 Experience: 2859 Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Orc, Sylvan Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-04 pts) DEX: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 racial CON: 08 -1 ( 00 pts) -2 racial INT: 18 +4 ( 10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 09 -1 (-01 pts) CHA: 14 +2 ( 05 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 10 = - CON (01) + FC (00) (Rogue) - CON (01) + FC (00) (Wizard) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Arcane Trickster) AC: 15 = + DEX (04) + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (04) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 11 = + Armor (01) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +0 = (00) + Wizard (00) CMB: -2 = (00) - STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (00) - STR (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +0 = (00) + Wizard (00) - CON (01) + CloakResist (01) Reflex: +7 = (02) + Wizard (00) + DEX (04) + CloakResist (01) Will: +2 = (00) + Wizard (02) - WIS (01) + CloakResist (01) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Rapier: Attack: +5 = (00) + DEX (04) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 18/x2 MW Dagger: Attack: +5 = (00) + DEX (04) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4-2, Crit: 19/x2, Range: 10' MW Longbow: Attack: +5 = (00) + DEX (04) + MW (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8-2, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 100' Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CON) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Skill point once) Low-Light Vision: See twice as far as humans in dim light. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep; +2 Saves vs. enchantment Elven Magic: +2 bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance; +2 Spellcraft checks to identify the properties of magic items. Keen Senses: +2 Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Rogue (Rake) Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons, plus the hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword. Light Armor, no Shields Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage to attacks when flanking target or when opponent is denied DEX bonus to AC. Bravado's Blade: Can forgo 1d6 sneak attack damage to make a free Intimidate check to demoralize an opponent. Every additional 1d6 forgone grants a +5 circumstance bonus to the Intimidate check. This ability replaces trapfinding. Wizard (Manipulator) Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, quarterstaff. Spells: Prepared arcane from the wizard/sorcerer list. Spells/day: 3 cantrips, 3 1st-level. Favored School: Enchantment Opposed Schools: Abjuration, Divination Enchanting Smile: +2 enhancement bonus to Bluff, Diplomacy, and Intimidate. Beguiling Touch: 7/day touch to charm a living creature for 1 round with no more than 1 HD, not hostile, or in combat; will save DC 14. Arcane Bond: Familiar. Feats Weapon Finesse (level 1): Use DEX rather than STR as Attack Mod w/ Light and other specific weapons Spell Focus Enchantment (Level 2): +1 DC for saves for enchantment spells. (replaces Scribe Scroll for Wizard) Traits Charming (Social): +1 trait bonus when you use Bluff or Diplomacy on a character that is (or could be) sexually attracted to you; +1 to the save DC of any language dependent spell you cast on such characters or creatures. Child of the Temple (Faith): +1 trait bonus on Knowledge (Nobility) & Knowledge (Religion) checks; Knowledge (Religion) is a class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 13 = (08) + INT (04)/Level; FC (01), Misc (00) (Rogue) 06 = (02) + INT (04)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 08 1 3 4 +0 Bluff 12(13) 2 3 2 +2 (class enhancement bonus) +3 (familiar) (Charming: +1 vs sexually attracted characters) Climb 02 1 3 -2 -0 +0 Diplomacy 08(09) 1 3 2 +2 (class enhancement bonus (Charming: +1 vs sexually attracted characters) Disable Device 09 2 3 4 -0 +0 Disguise 02 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal -01 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 08 1 3 2 +2 (class enhancement bonus) Knowledge (Arcana) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 09 1 3 4 +1 (Child of the Temple) Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 09 1 3 4 +1 (Child of the Temple) Linguistics 0 0 4 +0 Perception 07 1 3 -1 +2 (Racial) +2 (Alertness feat) Profession (Prostitute) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Ride 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 05 1 3 -1 +2 (Alertness feat) Sleight of Hand 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 08 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Survival -01 0 0 -1 +0 Swim -02 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 2 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips (DC 14): Acid Splash Arcane Mark Bleed Dancing Lights Daze (DC 15) Disrupt Undead Flare Ghost Sound Light Mage Hand Mending Message Open/Close Prestidigitation Ray of Frost Spark Touch of Fatigue Level 01 (DC 15): Charm Person (DC 16) Color Spray Grease Gravity Bow Hypnotism (DC 16) Memory Lapse (DC 16) Sleep (DC 16) Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Familiar Ashkii (Viper) HP: 5 AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (02) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (04) + Size (01) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (02) + Misc (00) INIT: +3 = (03) BAB: +0 = (+00) CMB: +1 CMD: 8 (can't be tripped) Fortitude: +1 = (02) = CON (-01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +5 = (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = (02) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 20', climb 20', swim 20' Feats: Weapon Finesse Skills: Climb +11, Perception +9, Stealth +15, Swim +11 Poison: Bite—injury; save Fort DC 9; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Con damage; cure 1 save. Alertness: While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion: When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). Empathic Link: The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb MW Rapier 320 gp 2 lb MW Dagger 302 gp 1 lb MW Longbow 375 gp 3 lb Ammo (17) 1 gp 3 lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 1 lb potion: Mage Armor 50 gp -- lb Spellbook 15 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Bracers of Armor +1 1000 gp 1 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 gp 1 lb Total Inventory: 3098 gp Total Weight: 17 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Consumed or Destroyed items none 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character: 150 gp GP: 24 Night in Palazzo Dannato: 899 gp SP: 00 St. Ulthar's Medallion: 2,073 gp CP: 00 Total Income: 3,122 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Consumed and Expenses: 0 gp 0000 Carried Inventory: -3,098 gp Coins and Gems: 24 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 134 Height: 5'10" Weight: 109 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Purple Skin Color: Tan-Olive Appearance: Lithe and lean, Coreuth is dark-featured. She's always neat and well-groomed, and wears clothing mostly typical for an adventurer, albeit a bit scantier and more form-fitting than normal. Demeanor: Coreuth is a mistress of guile. An astoundingly brilliant woman, her strategy in life tends to be using charm, cunning, and deception to get her way. Her personality alternates between aloofness and friendliness, the latter usually happening when she wants something from someone. Background: Coreuth was raised in an orphanage. She lived as a street rat and, eventually, a prostitute in a temple of Callisto, where she quickly rose to the role of a madam. The elven woman developed a wanderlust soon after and began her career as an adventurer. Adventure Log One Night in Palazzo Dannato ~ (final numbers) XP Received: 772 Treasure Received: 899 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items St. Ulthar's Medallion ~ (final numbers) XP Received: 2087 Treasure Received: 2073 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Spell Focus (Enchantment) Features: Spells/cantrips, arcane bond, arcane school (enchantment) HP: 10 total = 7 (Old Total) + 4 (Max-2) + -1 (CON) + 0 (FC) Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) +4 (INT) +13 (Old Total) +0 (FC) = +19 (New Total) +1 Bluff, +1 Disable Device, +1 Intimidate, +1 Knowledge (arcana), +1 Knowledge (nobility), +1 Spellcraft Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (Dec 29, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Apr 1st, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters